Hogwarts In Middle Earth
by teenwriter827
Summary: After a devastating war with muggles, Harry moves Hogwarts to Middle Earth, seeking peace for those who trusted him with their safety. But they got more than they bargained for, when the day of their arrival, things begin happening. With Elves being born, Dwarves coming out of hiding, and more, this should be some fun M rated action.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Comes to Middle Earth:

Several things first. This is Majorly AU. Second, I don't own LotR or HP. I might at the end of the next chapter, and every so often let the readers decide how the story progresses. And this chappie is more like an introduction than the first actual chapter. The next chapter will have a lot more detail about certain things, and will end with their arrival in Middle Earth.

It has been Seven years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the school has been rebuilt, and turned into the Fortress that Castles were supposed to be. Nearly nothing remained the way it had once been. There were now multiple lines of defense, and the Castle grounds resembled more of a Medieval Capital than a school. The first line of defense consisted of Archer Towers with slits for the Archers to shoot out of, a wall that was about as thick as Harry's Uncle. The gates consisted of a Guardhouse built into the wall, from which members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army controlled who entered the grounds. A secondary wall lay meters behind the first with thick Oak doors as its Guards. The center of the School had been turned into a keep, from which the Head of the Castle could conduct their business. A small, but bustling city had been built within the grounds and if the school was to come under siege, they would be able to outlast any enemy, as they could magic themselves water, and a large farm was kept adding to the ever growing stockpile of food with Stasis charms on them. As a matter of course, each student was taught Archery and Swordsmanship. And at the center of it all stood Harry Potter.

Harry had known immediately after the war with Voldemort that Wizards would not be able to hide much longer, and that there would be a war, one that the Wizards would lose. So he used the wealth that he had acquired thanks to Tom Riddle to make it so that the school would be able to survive own it's own indefinitely-so long as they did not come to need more space to quickly. The once seven floored castle now stood twice that, and Harry had quietly amassed what had amounted to a Personal Army when he took control of the Order of the Phoenix, which thanks to it's charter, was technically it's own country. Harry had used this to his advantage, slowly gathering the best and the brightest of minds within the safety of its borders.

He was right. Four years after the end of the Second British Magical Civil War, (Or the Second War of Voldemort), Magic was revealed to the Muggles and war reigned. No longer did blood purity run the Wizarding world, and, in an effort to keep magic alive, countries sent many of their youngest to the last beacon of the Wizarding World. Hogwarts.

Throughout the course of the war, Harry slowly began preparing for a massive undertaking. Thanks to a final gift from Dumbledore, he had safe places that he could take the people. But it would need a massive amount of energy, for he would be transporting the entirety of Hogwarts and it's grounds to another dimension. One in which Harry hoped that they could live in peace. As the war neared its final days, most of the Wizarding world had come seeking the refuge at Hogwarts, and it was only thanks to Magical exspansion charms that everyone fit.

And finally after seven years of war to the day, the moment came. And Hogwarts left Earth forever.

Authors Note:

Yes I know that this is extremely short. This is a trial run. I promise the next chapter, the first true chapter will come next, and be very very very much longer than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts in Middle Earth

Harry had known that something was wrong when he'd met the Prime Minister who had seemed a little too eager to have Harry tell him everything he knew about the corruption in the Wizarding World. So Harry had went to Gringotts to see what had to be done to claim all the holdings of Voldemort. He had hoped that he could claim enough to take over Hogwarts, and to his surprise he had managed to claim nearly every dead or imprisoned Death Eater's vaults. With more than enough money, Harry had closed Hogwarts down for an entire year and had built defenses. Never again would he allow Hogwarts to be taken so easily. Within a year, he had built up defenses that were immediately scoffed at. Harry had to hope that they would work, though he did not want to test them. Slowly, he built up a village inside of the gates, and once again he was scoffed at, though this time there was a certain curiosity about the people who wondered at his motives. Certain people, like Umbridge, began to proclaim that he was building an Army to take over the Ministry. In a manner of speaking, he was. He had reactivated the entirety of the Order and Dumbledore's Army, combining them to create the Phoenix Army. They, along with a few Ministry Aurors, patrolled the grounds. As more and more people graduated the new and improved Hogwarts, more and more people sent their kids to Hogwarts, moving into the Village there, which caused it to grow.

And then the war broke out. The attack had come with no warning. A company of SAS soldiers had led a large regiment of Marines at Hogwarts, only to be rebuffed. The Hogwarts attack was the only one. Seeing the writing on the wall, many countries sent their young and other important valuable to Hogwarts. Three more times Hogwarts would be attacked, each time, only to be repelled by Harry's Phoenix Army.

But not everything was bad. The war had an effect that the Muggles had not foreseen, it united the Wizarding World. Wizards and Witches of all bloods, Goblins and Dwarves, Elves and Centaurs, light and dark creatures alike. For the first time since the days of Merlin, there were no barriers in the Magical World, everyone was equal. Muggleborns were taken from Birth to Hogwarts, and given families to raise them.

Harry spent the Majority of the war in the room of requirement, trying to find a way to save the Wizarding world. One day, he found it, and immediately he summoned the various leaders of the Wizarding World to Hogwarts under the pretense of "To Make a Combined Front" of attack against the Muggles. As they arrived, Harry showed them what he had found. One by one, he convinced them to evacuate to Hogwarts, where he would cast the spell that would transport them to another world. Slowly, they did so, and on the Day, after 3 years of war, the Muggles decided to Drop a Nuclear Bomb on Hogwarts, the last place where magic could be found.

As soon as the bomb exploded, Harry took the energy into himself, and cast the spell. And in a flash of Light, Magic left Earth.

Harry woke in the Hospital Wing, or as it had become called lately, the Infirmary. "Did it work?" He groaned as he woke up.

"Indeed it did Mr. Pot-"

"Harry," another voice interrupted, one Harry knew well. "The Council has decided that, to honor you, and in keeping with our new home, thanks to you, that we will name you our King. The Goblin's are forging the crown for your coronation as we speak."

"I do not wish to be King though."

"If not you, than who? You are the reason that we are still here. It was a unanimous decision." Harry sighed.

"I will need some time, to decide." He said, hoping to talk with his Fiancée, Daphne Greengrass, to see what she thought he should do.

"We expected that." The doors opened and Daphne walked in, seeing Harry awake, and quickly ran to his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good." He looked at the other people surrounding his bed. "Can you give us a minute?" As soon as they left Harry told her what Kinsley had told him.

"I think you should do it." She said quietly. "No listen, the very fact that you do not want the crown that you do not want to become like Voldemort, is why you are the only logical choice. You care not for yourself, but for everyone around you. You would always respect the power that came with the crown. Tell me Harry, why did you fight Voldemort? Why did you not run and hide?"

"I fought Voldemort because it was the right thing to do. People would die if I did not. I did not want the burden but it was mine and mine alone to bear. I-" He cut off, realizing that for the same reasons he had fought Voldemort and the Muggles, was the same reasons he would become King.

"You realize now why you must do it, don't you?"

"I do. And I must have a queen."

"And so you shall."

HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME

Two years later things were looking up for the people of what had been named the Kingdom of Anlar, which set at the meeting of the Isen and the Adorn rivers. Thanks to their magic, they had expanded the little lands they'd been granted at the Ford, and had used Magic to expand their borders to roughly the size of Gondor. The Day of their Arrival had signified something far greater than any had thought previously.

It had caused the revival of the Elves. With House Elves becoming a dying breed the Elves began to revive. For each house elf that died, a new Elf was born, which caused the Elves, who had previously been considering leaving Middle Earth, decided to stay. But there was a darkness growing, and everyone could sense it.

HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME

Third Age Year 3018, September 19th

Harry was sitting in the Throne Room when the Messenger from Gandalf came in. "My Lord, I bid thee Greetings, and a message from Gandalf Greyhame." Harry held out his hand, and a rolled up piece of parchment was placed in his open palm. He leaned over with his wife and read.

 _Milord and Milady, King Harold James and Queen Daphne Susane Potter,_

 _I, Gandalf Greyhame, bid thee a warm greeting, and ill tidings. I'm sure you remember that shortly after your arrival, I greeted you, and told you and your councilors of the History of Middle Earth. The One Ring Has been found. It is currently on its way to Rivendell, where it shall have its fate decided by three representatives of each those whom it concerns. Representatives of Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, Lothlorien, and Imladris shall all be present. I ask upon you to send three of your own representatives to this meeting, which shall take place on the 25_ _th_ _of October._

 _Gandalf_

"Leave us." Harry ordered, clearing the room. As soon as the Hall doors boomed shut he let out a sigh. "I fear a war is coming, Daphne, one that I do not wish for."

"No sane person wishes for war Harry." She said gently.

"I know. I will go to Rivendell, and leave you in charge. I'm taking with me Ragnock and Moin with me."

"Are sure it's wise for you to go yourself?"

"No, but I've done a lot of unwise things. One more won't kill me."

"One can only hope. Take care Harry."

"I'm not leaving yet. I will leave when it is much closer to the time. For now, I will prepare the Army. We shall undoubtedly be forced to war." She nodded, seeing the wisdom of his words.

"At least we shall have one advantage that no one knows, magic."

"Indeed." With that, the two lapsed into thought. _And so it begins._

HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of Destruction, none can escape it. We must unite or we will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. Bring Forth the ring, Frodo." The hobbit got up and walked to the pedestal upon which he placed the ring, causing mummers to run through those seated.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale voice was crying your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildurs bane."

Gandalf stood up and began to recite the words of the black tongue. This caused Harry's scar to twinge in pain for the first time in years.

"Never before has any uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond scolded.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil."

"No it's a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring. Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot use it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildurs Heir?"

"And Heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havad Dad, Legolos."

"Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

"We have only one choice. The Ring must destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf said before trying to break the ring with his axe, which broke instead of the ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you will be the one to do it?"

"And what happens when Sauron takes back that which is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf." At this the council broke into arguments, with only the Rohan, and Anlar delegations sitting still.

"I will take it." Harry and Frodo said at the same time. "I will take it. I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my Bow."

"And my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all Little One. If this is the will of the council, than Gondor will see it done."

"So will Anlar." Harry said.

"And so will Rohan." Grimbold said. The both of them stepped forward.

"Eh, Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me." Elrond said in amusement.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said amused.

"Oi, we're coming too!"

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop of us."

"Anyways you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…. Quest… thing."

"Right, well that rules you out."

"Elven Companions. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right, so where we going?"

Harry sighed as the Hobbits stared incredulously at Pippin. Harry could not tell if this would be for ill or worse. He nodded to Aragorn, whom he had known as Strider, and led him to a private part of the City. "You are a King."

"No, I do not want the throne." He said.

"You know the story of how my people came to be here. You do not know the story of how I became leader however. There was a prophecy that stated only I could kill the Dark Lord of my world. From the day I turned eleven to a few months before I was 18, I fought him. I fought not because I wanted to, but because it was my duty to. And when I slew my enemy, I was once more thrust into yet another thing I did not want-fame."

"What does this have to do-"

"Everything! With that fame, came things I would trade to have lived a normal life! I fought to make life worth living, and in the process I forgot what I fought for! Then yet another war, a war much like this one and I was forced to lead Armies against an enemy we could not defeat. Young and Old I watched be slaughtered around me, whilst I yet lived. And in the end, I could only lead my people to a new place. Here I was thrust onto the Throne with everything that they had. I did not want it, I did it because the alternative was to let my people die! If you will not take the Throne for yourself, take it for those you love. Gondor will fall without you!"

"Gondor has been ruled by Stewards for hundreds of years, they will not accept a King!"

"No, they will not accept a King who is a coward. It is your duty to put aside what you want, and put the needs of Men first Ranger. Think on what I have said." With that Harry walked away, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor, and moving to practice with the Hobbits. Harry had discovered many years ago that he was a natural Swordsmen. He never saw Aragorn sigh in defeat, and reluctance.

After working off some steam, Harry returned to his rooms, only to find the Prince of Rohan there, as well as Elrond. Together the three of them walked into a large room which had a map laid on the table. Soon they were joined by the leader of the Dwarven delegation and then by Boromir and Aragorn. "What's this?"

"This is a war council." Elrond said. "Together the 6 of us will make the armies that Mordor will fear."

"I do not think that Rohan will be of much help." Theodred said. "The King is ailing. His mind has been poisoned by Saruman and each day, a little more of him dies, and a puppet sits on the throne. His adviser, Grima Wormtounge, is the one I believe to be responsible for this."

"I will send a detachment of my Goblin Mages to remove this threat before it can stop Rohan's effectiveness. I will have them dispatched immediately." Harry wrote something down. "They will not be able to completely remove the traitor from his mind, but they can remove enough, make him aware enough of his own health. They will plant in his mind that the best course of Action is to seek the aid of the Healers in Rivendell or Anlar, where he can reside until the curse is weak enough that he can have his mind back once more. If they fail though, you must be ready. I shall have a great Healer disguised among your men. He will take care of the King as best he can."

"Thank you Milord." The Prince said.

"If they shall fail, and those loyal to the destruction of the White Wizard are banished, send them to Anlar. They will be safe there, and it is but a short ride from where Helms deep rests. Should the worst happen, get the people there, and they will meet you there."

"My father sent me to recover the ring." Boromir confessed. "I see now that I cannot deliver on that, for I have sworn in oath that I will see this Council's will done until Frodo decides to release me from this Fellowship."

"The elves are gathering in Rivendell. Every warrior. Where should we march once we have assembled?"

"Anlar. March to Hogwarts. Should the worst happen, Helms deep will be where an alliance of men and elves make their final stand once more."

"So be it. The Last Alliance forged anew, from the shards of its broken predecessor. Same as Alundil forged from the shards of Narsil."

HIME HIME HIME HIME

Dun dun dun done. 2900 words, and all in a day. Please enjoy and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

Hogwarts in Middle Earth Chapter 2:

Yes, it does skip quite a bit, and with good reason. If I've skipped it, it remains the same, if I haven't, it isn't the same. And as this is a _Harry Potter_ mainly fanfic, most of it will be about him and the Wizards that are with him.

Soon the fellowship was walking through the country side, and to say that things were tense was an understatement. Gimli and Legolos were still at each other's throats, Boromir and Aragorn were not on the best of terms, the Hobbit's complained about being Hungry, and through it all, Harry worried that something more sinister was going on. There was evil at work on the group, causing even more tensions than that which the ring gave. And it was growing. With every step towards Mordor, the ring grew in power. And Harry could feel it. Gambold had said nothing for the entire journey as of yet, but Harry could tell that was merely because of him trying to ignore the ring's influence. Harry settled himself in for a hard journey.

HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME HIME

They had been forced into the mines and instantly Harry knew that something was wrong. "This is no mine." Harry said.

"This is a tomb." Boromir said.

"Out everybody out!" Only, the watcher had a hold of Frodo, and so they were forced to go into the mine/tomb and the entrance promptly crumbled. Leading them forward they discovered the final resting place of Gimli's cousin. "I promise you Gimli, when this war is over, I will help you retake these mines from the Orcs and Goblins. I will help you avenge their deaths."

"Thank you."

"It is as I feared." Gandalf said. He bent and picked up a book, and Harry sighed.

"I'm about to reveal to you all, something that the Dark Lord does not know. Something that will change the course of the war." Harry pulled out the staff that he had spent the last two years working on and cast a mass reparo, causing the Hall the entire city to repair itself instantly, but at the same time he cast many protective wards, ensuring that the goblins would not take the city for themselves again. He conjured stone warriors to protect the city, animated every statue and cast automatic repairing charms on them. He also collected every dwarven body, and buried them in the manner that the Dwarves honored their dead. "Forgive me for not using my magic sooner, but I cannot bear the thought of leaving the dwarves lying there. I have honored them, but less than they deserve for they should have been buried by dwarven hands, not magic."

"You have honored their bodies."

"I also made sure that everything will stay the same until we come back. Despite my efforts, the Goblin's and Orcs already inside of the city proper will be on their way here. But should they leave the city proper, they will die trying to enter."

"Bless you laddie. Bless you." Gimli said.

"They have taken the bridge. And the second hall. We have bared the gates but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly they heard drums, and laughter. Frodo drew his sword which was glowing blue. "Orcs."

"Get back. Stay close to Gandalf."

Boromir looked out the door only to leap back and exclaim, "They have a cave troll."

"I've got the troll. Make a protective ring around Frodo, backs against the wall. We don't want to be surrounded. Frodo, whatever you do, do not leave the protective circle, and Kill anything that gets close to you." That said, Harry turned to the doors.


	4. Authors Note

Hello, no this is not a chapter. I have several plot holes that I decided needed fixing, but they just won't come together so i'm completely rewriting the series. Yes, that means I'm working on a prequel, one which will end with Harry transporting Hogwarts to Middle Earth as seen


	5. Rewrite is up

The rewrite is up. It's under the name the Project New Path


End file.
